bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
Documentation
New Scout type=create width=25 break=no placeholder=_____ Scout preload=Template: Scout Page * Upload the scout banner. Format: Scout 0000.png * Templates used: [[Template: Scout Infobox|Scout Infobox]], [[Template: Scout Page|Scout Page]] (preload text) * Example: [[New Year Scout]] * Information bullet templates :: * The featured characters are new additions to the regular scouting pool. :: * Featured characters give bonuses for the [[EVENT PAGE]] event. :: * This banner was released along with a guaranteed version: :: ** Guaranteed SSR, 1 multi-pull attempt per account. :: ** Only paid gems are accepted. :: * SSR rate is increased by 1.5%. * Place banner in the main page via [[Template:Current]] * Update [[:Category:Scout|All Scouts]] list New Event type=create width=25 break=no placeholder=Event Name preload=Template: Event Page * Upload the event banner. Format: Event short-name.png * Add applicable category ** [[:Category:Exchange Events]] ** [[:Category:Search Events]] ** [[:Category:Drop Events]] ** [[:Category:School Events]] ** [[:Category:Material Events]] * Templates used: [[Template: Event Infobox|Event Infobox]], [[Template: Event Page|Event Page]] (preload text) * Points event example: [[A Bungo New Year]] * Search event example: [[Tanizaki, the Infiltrator]] * Drop event example: [[Bandaged Man of Mystery]] * Place banner in the main page via [[Template:Current]] * Update [[:Category:Events|All Events]] list New Character type=create width=25 break=no placeholder=0000 Character Name preload=Template: Character Page * Update character data: ** [ CharacterExists] (only for new characters with no previously existing cards) ** [ Character/Data] *** Copy any existing entry as a template, and update the necessary fields and codex ID. *** For any fields you aren't sure of, you may leave it as a "?" *** Acquisition **** [[:Category:Scout|Regular Scout]] **** [[SCOUT PAGE TITLE|Limited Scout]] **** [[EVENT PAGE TITLE|Event Reward]] *** Quotes **** If voiced, set voiced = true, and upload the audio files. ***** Audio file format: 0000 Character Name voice-'''TYPE'''.ogg ***** Audio types (11): home1, home2, home3, battlestart, activeskill, special, followup, nextwave, battleend, gameover, powerup * Upload the images: ** 0000 Character Name thumb.png ** 0000 Character Name long thumb.png ** 0000 Character Name full.png ** 0000 Character Name sd.png * In the event of a reused media file, create a redirect to the existing file. ** For example, to create a redirect from [ 0121 Edogawa Ranpo voice-nextwave.ogg] → [ 0018 Edogawa Ranpo voice-nextwave.ogg]: *** Page name: File:0121 Edogawa Ranpo voice-nextwave.ogg *** Page content: #REDIRECT * Add icon in the main page via [[Template:Current]] * Character page ** Templates used: [[Template:Character Infobox|Character Infobox]], [[Template:Quotes|Quotes]], [[Template:Gallery|Gallery]], [[Template:Character Page|Character Page]] (preload text) New Scene Card type=create width=25 break=no placeholder=Scene Card 0000 preload=Template:Scene Card Page * Update data: ** [ SceneCard/Data] *** Copy any existing entry as a template, and update the necessary fields and codex ID. **** Note that some cards have multiple possible skill effects. Copy a similar multi-effect example in that case. *** For any fields you aren't sure of, you may leave it as a "?" * Upload the images: ** Scene Card 0000 thumb.png ** Scene Card 0000 full.jpg * Add icon in the main page via [[Template:Current]] * Scene Card page ** Templates used: [[Template:Scene Card Infobox|Scene Card Infobox]], [[Template:Scene Card Page|Scene Card Page]] (preload text), [[Module:SceneCard]] (Lua module) New Story * Update [[Story]] page ** Add event banners that link to '''EVENT NAME'''/Story ** Add main story chapter title and summary. Titles link to Main Story/'''CHAPTER NUMBER''' * For dialogue translations, see [[Template:Dialogue]]. Headers should be ''' Episode # ''' News * Item 1 * Item 2 }} Tags * 不具合 → Bug * スカウト → Scout * 重要 → Maintenance * イベント → Event * 通常 → General Naming Convention * Character information ** 0000 Character Name - page name ** 0000 Character Name thumb.png - thumbnail ** 0000 Character Name long thumb.png - "long" thumbnail ** 0000 Character Name full.png - full art ** 0000 Character Name sd.png - chibi * Audio ** 0000 Character Name voice-'''type'''.ogg ** Types: home1, home2, home3, battlestart, activeskill, special, followup, nextwave, battleend, gameover, powerup * Events, scouts ** Event '''short-name'''.png - event banner *** Event '''short-name logo'''.png - event logo ** Event item-'''00'''.png - event item ** Scout '''0000'''.png - scout banner *** Scout '''0000 step'''.png - corresponding step up banner *** Scout '''0000 poster'''.png - corresponding poster (bg in-game) * Attributes ** Neutral - power up items, enemies ** Omni - rainbow Orbs * Other* ** Include "en" as a suffix whenever an asset is specifically the Tales of the Lost localized version of an asset. *** For example: Scout 0000 '''en'''.png Skill Translation Leader Skill Active Skill Subskill - effect Subskill - trigger =